historic_housesfandomcom-20200213-history
Elizabeth Farm
Elizabeth Farm is a historic estate located in Rosehill, a suburb of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. Elizabeth Farm was the family home of wool pioneer, John and his wife Elizabeth Macarthur. The estate was commenced in 1793 on a slight hill overlooking the upper reaches of Parramatta River, 14 miles (23 kilometers) west of Sydney Cove. This area belonged to the Burramattagal clan of the Dharug people, whose presence is recalled in the name Parramatta. By the late 1820s, the small, solid, three room brick cottage in the Australian Old Colonial style was transformed into a smart country house, surrounded by 'pleasure grounds', orchards, and almost 1,000 acres (400 hectares) of semi-cleared land. Sydney Living Museums manages the estate as a museum open to the public. On April 2, 1999, the estate became the first property listed on the New South Wales State Heritage Register. History Elizabeth and John Macarthur arrived in 1790 with the Second Fleet. They brought with them contemporary ideas which formed the basis of their house and garden. In 1793 Governor Grose granted Macarthur 100 acres near Parramatta on the west side of "Tipperary Farm". This area would increase to 925 acres through grants and purchases by 1818 and proved to be almost 1100 acres when surveyed in 1881. The building of Elizabeth Farm commenced in 1793. It was a brick single story building with four rooms, a hall, closets, and cellar with an adjoining kitchen, servants apartments and other necessary offices. It remained the Macarthur family residence and Elizabeth's home until she passed away in 1850. The Macarthurs occupied and continually extended the house grant as their family increased to nine children and their financial position grew. Around 1805 they added a bedroom behind the drawing room and verandahs. They built the third kitchen in 1820. From 1794 Macarthur became interested in raising sheep and began to selectively crossbreed his flock at Elizabeth Farm. The house was the scene of political and social activity including visits from many governors and their wives. Elizabeth managed the farm and their other properties during the years John was in England. In his last twelve years Macarthur consulted pattern books and various architects and builders such as Henry Cooper and James Smith to prepare building plans. John Macarthur brought olive trees (Olea europaea cv.) to Sydney in 1805 and again in 1817. Although George Suttor had introduced olives to Australia earlier, in 1800 among a collection of plants from Sir Joseph Banks, these appear not to have survived. Macarthur's olives did. John, in exile in London over his involvement with the overthrow of Governor William Bligh, sensed the mood of the British administration - who were encouraged by Suttor's reports that New South Wales had potential for horticulture due to the local climate. Macarthur set off in 1815 on a tour of France and Switzerland to study "the whole practice of the culture of the vine and the olive, and the making of the wine and the oil." By May 1816 he was back in London with a collection of vines and olives for shipment to Australia. He was certain that these would impress Lord Bathurst, secretary of state for the colonies, and assist his return to Australia, but it took a year to get the go-ahead. He arrived in September 1817 with a cargo of "useful plants" including two olives from Provence. Five years later Macarthur made an equally favorable impression on Commissioner John Bigge who was in NSW to investigate all aspects of colonial administration, including the development of agriculture and trade. Bigge observed that Macarthur's olive trees had assimilated well to the climate and that olive oil from NSW could prove a successful export product. The settlement's British cultural background and lack of experience growing olives (commercially) and competition from the wool production industry kept olive production in the shade. Two olive trees remain at Elizabeth Farm on the front (northern) lawn. It is unclear whether these date from 1805 or 1817 introductions. However they appear to be the earliest olive trees surviving in Australia and thus, despite Suttor's introduction in 1800, Macarthur could be credited with introducing or at least successfully establishing olives in Australia, leading (at least in the late 20th century) to a growing agricultural industry. In the 1820s Macarthur added a separate two story section to the rear and built stables. The house additions used open planning with French doors leading to the verandahs and gardens. A few years later the verandahs may have been remodeled. A Doric columned north verandah in contrast to the treillage of the eastern verandah was added during 1826. Further extensions were made during 1826 and 1827, designed by Henry Cooper. Refacing of the servants quarters, possibly by John Verge, took place sometime around 1833. In this year John Macarthur moved to their property at Camden and died there in 1834 In 1872 Edward Macarthur died leaving Elizabeth Farm to his niece Elizabeth Onslow, the daughter of his brother James, but allowing his wife Sarah a lifetime interest in it. The Macarthur family sold Elizabeth Farm Estate in 1881. From 1852 Elizabeth Farm was occupied by various tenants and agents, including William Billyard, Crown Solicitor of NSW from 1875 until 1883. The new owner, Septimus Stephen, subdivided the land and put the house block up for auction. There were further subdivisions in 1884. The house was leased variously as a boarding house and glue factory. It was purchased as a house and six acres by William and Elizabeth Swann and family in 1904 for the land value only. The house was in a state of dilapidation. They immediately had it cleansed, disinfected and repaired. The family became an institution in Parramatta, their house based activities including music, education, a secretarial school and dental surgery. The Swann family owned and occupied the house until 1968 when it was purchased by the Elizabeth Farm Management Trust. A Friends of Elizabeth Farm group formed well before the formation of the Historic Houses Trust of New South Wales. In 1973 the State Planning Authority assumed control of Elizabeth Farm. Between 1978 and 1983 the Public Works Department and the Heritage Council of NSW restored the buildings, which were considered important as a record of the oldest surviving examples of colonial construction techniques in Australia. Architectural documentation and conservation works on the buildings were supervised by project architect Ian Sansom, New South Wales Government Architect's Branch. Conservation policy and landscape proposals for the garden and grounds were developed by the Landscape Section, Government Architect's Branch, in consultation with the Historic Houses Trust (HHT) and Heritage and Conservation Branch. A. W. Edwards P/L was engaged to carry out restoration of lath and plaster work. A detailed property title search was carried out. Anne Bickford, archaeologist was engaged to continue research, particularly in regard to the carriage way and former outbuildings. Discussions continued with the HHT regarding its likely requirements for ancillary facilities on the site. Consultation continued with Parramatta City Council re future management of the Elizabeth Farm Reserve. The HHT prepared a draft conservation plan in 1982. The HC SR Committee formed a sub-committee with representatives of the Heritage & Conservation Branch, HHT and co-opted members to increase involvement of the HHT in works being carried out with a view to eventual transfer of the property to the Trust for management as a house museum. The site was transferred to the Historic Houses Trust of NSW in 1983 and opened to the public as a house museum in 1984. Since then the Friends of the Historic Houses Trust has raised funds to allow entry display refurbishment, lighting and iPad interpretation ($38,000), soft-furnishings ($33,000) and reproduction of Elizabeth Macarthur's ivory workbox ($8000) as well as organizing and supporting the successful annual Festival of the Olive event, which attracts a wide range of visitors to the property. Description Elizabeth Farm House is a single story late 18th century English vernacular cottage with a pair of sash windows either side of the front door and four box like rooms. Extensions since the initial building phase have increased the number of rooms The walls are hand pressed clay bricks rendered and coursed to simulate stone. Ironbark floors and cedar joinery compliment the plaster walls.Bravery, Suzanne (1997). Elizabeth Farm Conservation Plan - Revised. The original shingled hipped roof is continuous over the front veranda which is now clad with steel and supported by cast iron columns. The garden contains many trees planted by Elizabeth Macarthur, araucarias, kurrajongs, a Chinese elm and a pair of olive trees."Elizabeth Farm, New South Wales State Heritage Register (NSW SHR) Number H00001". New South Wales State Heritage Register. Office of Environment and Heritage. Retrieved 16 October 2018. Elizabeth Farm comprises three connecting buildings - the main house, a rendered brick verandaed bungalow with shingled roof under painted galvanized iron, single storied kitchen wing, two cellars and a two storied servants quarters with dairy and laundry on almost one hectare of land. It is bounded by Alice Street and the Elizabeth Farm Reserve adjoining Alice, Alfred and Arthur Streets, Parramatta near the Parramatta River. A timber shed (the remains of outbuildings) purpose built tearooms and amenities block are subsidiary structures. It was reported to be in good physical condition, with medium archaeological potential, as at March 24 2016 Elizabeth Farm House has a relative intactness of form, interior spaces and detailing pre-dating 1834. Modifications * 1807 - Kitchen cellar * 1810 - Stone kitchen and cellars built underneath * 1820s - House remodeled and some walls rebuilt * 1826 - Doric columned north veranda added * 1827 - Dining room and pantries altered * 1832 - Walls painted and chimney pieces put dining room and bedroom * c. 1833 - Verge refinished walls and ceilings * 1860s - Veranda posts changed from timber to iron * 1883 - First subdivision * 1884 - Second subdivision * 1904 - House cleansed, disinfected, and repaired * 1978-1983 - House restored and most alterations made after the Macarthur ownership removed * October 2010 - large 1870 Bunya pine collapsed on tea rooms * October 2011 - Rebuilt cafe reopens with new interiors Museum The homestead, now a house museum, is creatively furnished with props and copies of objects known to belong to the Macarthurs of Elizabeth Farm. Impressive cedar joinery has been restored while carefully reproduced paint schemes, fabrics and floor coverings provide an authentic impression of this early 19th-century household. The Macarthurs' garden of native and exotic ornamentals, fruit trees and vegetables has been recreated around original plantings and archaeological features dating to the early 19th century. Avoiding the use of rope barriers and screens, an innovative 'hands on' approach encourages visitors to explore and interact with this evocative historical environment: sitting in chairs, leafing through letters, playing the piano or pulling up beside an open fire. Elizabeth Farm is open to the general public."A Turbulent Past". Sydney Living Museums. Retrieved 16 October 2018. References Category:Farms in New South Wales Category:Historic house museums in New South Wales Category:Houses in Sydney Category:Rural history museums Category:Historic Houses Trust of New South Wales Category:Homesteads in New South Wales Category:Historic houses Category:Houses in New South Wales Category:Houses Category:Australian Old Colonial houses Category:18th-century houses Category:18th century Category:Houses built in the 1790s Category:Modern history Category:Houses completed in 1793 Category:Sydney, New South Wales